parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kovu
Kovu is a lion from "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride". Kovu plays James Rhodes/War Machine in Dynamite's Cinematic Universe Kovu played Garth in Alpha & Omega (PrinceBalto Style) He is a wolf Kovu played Surfer Dave in Atypical: The Furry Movie (The Lego Movie) (Phase Awesomness) He is a surfer. Kovu also plays Chainsaw/Purgatory Dave in Atypical 2: The Furry Movie (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) He is the hardcore version of Surfer Dave. Kovu played Kevin the Minion in Furries (Minions Parody)and Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2). He is a tall, courageous two-eyed Minion. In Fourscore, he plays alongside Garth (Alpha and Omega). Kovu played Bob the Tomato in Balto: A FunnyTales Movie Kovu also played Bob the Tomato in FunnyTales and FunnyTales in the Wild, alongside Kenai the Bear (Phase Awesomeness). He is a level-headed tomato and Larry's best friend. Kovu, along with Samson Maxwells and Jenna, played Barry in Animated Party (Sausage Party). He is a deformed yet brave sausage, the good friend of Frank and Carl. Kovu played Young Adult Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars Saga PrinceBalto Style He is a Jedi Kovu played Han Solo in Star Wars (PrinceKodi Animal Style) He is a Smuggler Kovu played Tom in Kovu and RJ: The Movie He is a cat Kovu played Eric in The Little Lion He is a prince Kovu played Gunther Gibson in Simba and Kovu He is Jason Johnston's stepbrother Kovu played Robert Shandling in Fievel in New York He is the new mayor of New York Kovu played Prince Phillip in Sleeping Kiara He is a prince Kovu played David Hasselhoff in The Kodiak Wolf-Dog Movie (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie). He is a human surfer. Kovu played Tony Ridnger in The Incredibles (CoolZDane animal Style) He is a teenage boy Kovu played Aladdin in Kovuladdin, Kovuladdin The Return of Scar and Kovuladdin and the King of Thieves He is a street rat Kovu played Prince Zuko in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a Fire Bender Kovu played Scamp in Nala and The Simba 2: Kovu's Adventure He is a puppy dog Kovu played John Rolfe In Kiarahontas:II Journey To a New World He is an Englishman Kovu played Hercules in Kovucules He is a Hero in Training Kovu played The Huntsman in Nala White and the Seven Animals He is a Hunter Kovu played Kerchak in Shining Armorzan He is the Leader of the Gorillas Kovu played Alan Parrish in Jumanji (LupeWolf22 Animal Style) Kovu played Gregg O'Hara in Mighty Werehog Young Kovu played Tadashi Hamada in Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) Kovu played Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Kovu played Kocoum in Maid Mariahontas He is a fierce Indian Kovu played Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (TheBeckster1000 Style) Kovu played James P. Sullivan in Animal Characters, Inc. Kovu played King Kong in King Kovu (2005) He is a giant gorilla Kovu played Nick Wilde in Zootopia (Austin A Animal Style) He is a fox Kovu played Lenny in Lion Cub Tale (Dragon Rockz Style) He is a Shark Kovu played Frankenstein in Hotel Transylvania (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style), Hotel Transylvania 2 (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style), and Hotel Transylvania 3 (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style): Summer Vacation He is a Frankenstein's monster Trivia * Kovu has a lot of parodies dedicated to him, both as a cub and adult. In Phase Awesomeness parodies, Kovu has his first protagonist role in Furries, where it's shown that his determination and faith (supported by the help of Benjamin Stilton, Rainbow Dash, and later on Joseph Jacobs) lead to the 547 Phase Awesomeness becoming a team. * Kovu occasionally plays due roles, one of his most memorable being in Animated Party, where he tags along with Samson and Jenna in being picked to enter the "Great Beyond". Though separated from the two after seing their friends (including dynamic duo Bearen and Rainbow Dash) slaughtered by their first creator (Scarlet Overkill a.k.a. Nightmare Moon), he ends up in the protective paws of another creator who restores the aforementioned duo to life, revealing that not all creators are bad. * Though not explicitly stated in the actual Lion King franchise, in several fandoms Kovu and Kiara go on to have a family of their own. (In the P.A. version, they have several; including Earth, a bipedal, alluring white lioness with some serious smarts; and Jennifer, who the two actually have by mere thought and, after being trapped in a void, turns into a red-furred wolf after making it out, vowing revenge against Earth and her friends for not saving her.) Portrayals: *He is played by Copper in The Wolf-Dog King II: Balto's Pack *He is played by Ferdinand the Bull in The Cow King 2 Otis´s Pride Gallery: Kovu in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.jpg|Kovu in The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride Kovu and Kiara.jpg King Kovu and Queen Kiara by HydraCarina.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8925.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8812.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7574.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7520.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7515.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5111.jpg 257149743.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3959.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3968.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4140.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4145.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4204.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4313.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4310.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4311.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4369.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6660.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6661.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6662.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6872.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6874.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6887.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6888.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6889.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6890.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6891.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6892.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6893.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6894.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6895.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6917.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6918.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6920.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6921.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6922.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6925.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6926.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6927.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6928.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6935.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6937.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6940.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6941.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6942.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6943.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6944.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6945.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6966.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6973.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6977.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6978.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6980.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6981.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6985.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6997.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6998.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6999.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7000.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7039.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7040.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7047.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7051.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7052.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7054.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7055.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7071.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7075.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7085.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7086.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7087.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7579.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7580.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4713.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4712.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4714.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4711.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4392.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4388.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4395.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4394.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4393.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4391.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4390.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4389.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4384.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4387.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4385.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4386.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4383.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4382.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4381.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4360.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4362.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4361.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7623.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7639.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7663.jpg Kovu (Furries).jpg Kovu-0.jpg Adult Kovu.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Kovu and Kiara Category:Kind Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Sequel Characters Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Boyfriends Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Non Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Exile Category:Boys Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Characters Category:Great Alliance Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Legend Hero Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Fathers Category:Nephews Category:Characters who cry Category:“Find yourself a scrapyard” Category:Jerks Category:Idiots Category:Nincompoops Category:BoCo’s enemies Category:Those arrested Category:Villains who get arrested Category:Those Arrested Category:Characters who get arrested Category:Don’s Friends Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Haired Characters Category:547 Phase Awesomeness Members Category:Survivors Category:Heroic Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:1998 Introductions Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters